<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Fantasy by PinkZebraStripes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447910">Sweet Fantasy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkZebraStripes/pseuds/PinkZebraStripes'>PinkZebraStripes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Smut, Valentine's Day, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkZebraStripes/pseuds/PinkZebraStripes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>A Valentine's Day Special for my Cups of Sugar series! Thought I would have a little fun with this, so excuse Ghostie for being a lil ooc. This is a one-shot/OVA and is not canon towards the main series.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You, Ghostface (Scream)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Fantasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A Valentine's Day Special for my Cups of Sugar series! Thought I would have a little fun with this, so excuse Ghostie for being a lil ooc. This is a one-shot/OVA and is not canon towards the main series.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain softly pattered against your window as you sat at your vanity in a silk robe, putting on the last coat of mascara on your lashes. After getting home from a long day of work, you had taken a hot bath filled with lavender oils and pink rose petals. You grabbed your favorite bottle of perfume and dabbed some on your wrists, neck and chest, knowing he liked its sweet scent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You felt his hands caress the back of your neck and you leaned into him as he massaged your shoulders, working out all the knots you had earned throughout the day. His mask was already off as he turned your head to his, giving you a passionate kiss, his tongue slowly slipping inside. You moaned into his mouth as he easily picked you up and put you down onto the bed, untying your robe and throwing it off to the side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you get all ready just for me?” Danny breathed as he placed kisses down your chest. “You know you didn’t have to do that. I love you just the way you are.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You sighed as he slid his fingers inside you, hitting every inch of your walls while placing pressure on your clit. He twitched his finger erratically against it, sending waves of pleasure throughout your lower body as you begged him for more, pleading for him to keep going.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” you moaned, throwing your head back against the pillow as you felt something bigger slide inside you. He pumped inside you as you grabbed the back of his neck and brought him into another kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you so much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hearing those words along with your name sent you over the edge as you cried out and felt your orgasm tore through your body. He slid out from you and covered your face in kisses, whispering sweet nothings into your ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too,” you breathed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A bright flash to your right broke you out of your fantasy as you looked to see Ghostface with camera in hand. He took another picture and your face grew hot as you flung your toy from out of your entrance and desperately made a grab for your underwear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What in the fuck are you doing!?” you screeched. “Perverted psychopath!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He easily slid open your window and you grabbed an oversized t-shirt, dressing quickly in the vain hope that he would go away now that he got what he wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kinda pointless to do that now,” he said as if reading her mind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He raised his camera and shook it as you scowled at him. You opened your mouth to yell at him some more when you noticed his long jacket was haphazardly pulled up and his pants unzipped, black briefs peeking out from underneath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my god...did you actually...when I was…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You let out a disgusted groan while he laughed as you tried to push him back out through the window.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just go away! Why did you even come here tonight?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s Valentine’s Day, Sweets, don’t you remember? I mean surely you didn’t miss all the lovey dovey couples that came in your shop today, throwing themselves all over each other while you rang up their orders in a jealous rage.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wasn’t jealous!” you hissed. “I was actually very happy today, thank you very much. Now move!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You pushed his body with all your strength but he remained as immobile as a statue and you threw up your hands in surrender.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine! If you won’t go, I will!” You slipped on some sandals and started to walk out when Danny quickly put himself between you and your bedroom door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“C’mon, don’t be like that. Especially when I went to the trouble of getting a gift for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh wow, I wonder what it could be,” you scoffed. “If it’s another cake, I don’t want it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You hurt my feelings, Sweets,” said Danny in a mocking voice. “I worked very hard on that. But no, no cake for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You watched as he searched through his pockets, pulling out his knife, a roll of duct tape and a piece of skimpy cloth that hung limply at his wrist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You stole another pair!?” you growled. You snatched it from him and immediately dropped it at the feeling of how damp it was. “Ugh, why is it wet!?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oop, that’s not it,” said Ghostface as he quickly pocketed your panties. “You know, most people would love having this much attention from their boyfriend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are not my boyfriend!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I am a boy, more of a man actually, and a great friend to you, one who watches out for you when other creepers are about,” he snickered. “Not to mention we’ve had...relations.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t remind me,” you muttered. “Besides, there’s more to a relationship than sexual relations! There’s communication, and cuddling and kissing-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that what you wanted? A kiss?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Danny brought you into a suffocating hug before you could think twice and you blinked up at him, his eyes barely seen through the mesh of his mask. You tried to squirm out of his grasp but stopped when you felt his hand rub down your spine, sending tingles throughout your body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That better?” he asked softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You didn’t know what to do as you watched him slightly lift up his mask with one hand, revealing the lower half of his face. You swallowed hard as he leaned into the crook of your neck and placed soft kisses along the side, eventually trailing up toward your cheek. You shivered as he gave you a little bite and you sighed as he pulled away, covering his face back up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why can’t you be like this all the time?” you whispered. “You have the ability, you just proved it right now. What’s stopping you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because I love the game we play, and so do you. Why would I ever want to stop?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He released his hold on you and gave you a quick pat on your cheek. You didn’t know what to say, stumped at his words. You always told yourself that you had no choice but to go along with his sadistic ways, that you were protecting more people than just yourself. But if he was able to show true vulnerability and kindness as he did now, then maybe there was hope.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of a door opening made you jump as you realized that he was walking out through the front instead of the window. You ran after him and looked out into the hall, seeing it completely empty. Thinking he possibly took the stairs, you ran down them, finally making it to the front lobby. You threw the doors open and walked out onto the sidewalk, looking up and down the street.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Other than an elderly couple walking their dog, there was no one in sight. Not that you could really tell, considering it was already dark and half the street’s lights were out. Just as you were about to go back inside, a loud bang erupted from the alley around the corner of the apartment complex. Taking cautious steps, you poked your head out from the corner and saw movement coming from one of the large dumpsters. The image of Ghostface covered in garbage was a sight worth seeing and made you push forward to get a closer look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>More noise came from inside and just as you lifted the heavy lid to look inside, a large black cat jumped out, scratching your arm in the process.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aaggh! Stupid cat!” you yelled. The scratch wasn’t too deep but the red marks stung as you walked back inside to the lobby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nick suddenly came out from his own apartment and sat at his desk as he popped open a jar of tobacco and stuffed a huge chunk inside his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The hell you doing out here? I already told you, the faucet I ordered for your bathroom won’t get here till next week.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aren’t you supposed to be out here on watch at night? You didn’t see anything? Like a guy wearing all black in a white mask?” you asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Didn’t see none of that,” grunted Nick. “But I do see something now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You realized you were still wearing your oversized t-shirt and gathered it at the bottom so as not to expose anything further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Forget I said anything,” you muttered as you walked back upstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s going to take a lot more than that to get your sink fixed!” yelled Nick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You felt the need to take another shower after the slimy look Nick gave you and just as you re-entered your apartment, you saw something on your couch that caught your eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a polaroid picture of both you and Ghostface on your bed. Your heart skipped a beat as you realized you were sound asleep and curled up next to him with his hand over your shoulders. There were little x’s and o’s marked in red ink underneath and as you turned the photo around, you saw a message in messy writing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Happy Valentine’s Day Sweets. Know I’ll always be watching.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoyed! I would really appreciate if you could support and follow me at https://www.twitch.tv/gemini_jinx or donate at https://ko-fi.com/sleepydaydreamz</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>